The prior art laser laparoscope assembly includes a laser having a laser beam passage with a passage axis, a laparoscope having a laser beam passage with a passage axis, and a coupler unit for connecting the laser to the laparoscope and for aligning the laparoscope passage axis with the laser passage axis.
One problem with the prior art laser laparoscope assembly is that a relatively slight offset, or a relatively slight tilt, of the laser beam in the laser beam passage causes a contact point and a consequent reflected laser beam within the laparoscope passage. Such offset, or tilt, of the laser beam in the laser beam passage can be caused within the laser by, for example, a mirror misalignment, or a like cause.